istoria
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: kau melihat; kau mendekat; kau terjerat—dirinya, sosok pucat berhiaskan senyum yang tersesat. ・akashi/ghost!reader/kise ・
1. Prologue

**Summary : **Gadis itu terbiasa menyingkir jauh menjadi manifestasi mimpi—bahkan selalu meraih sesuatu yang sia-sia. Namun iris dwiwarna dan matahari itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai anomali—Ghost!Reader x Akashi/Kise.

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**a/n : **Terinspirasi dari anime Tasogare Otome x Amnesia—yup, salah satu manga (_ecchi)_ karya _Maybe _aka salah satu Mangaka favorit saya.

* * *

"_I embraced the furthest ends of this story __  
__And continued wandering without a destination__.. "_

[—No pain no game, Nano

BTOOOM! 1st Opening Theme—]

.

.

.

* * *

Istoria; **Prolog.**

* * *

_Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki bergema tiap detiknya—mengiringi hembusan angin yang menyamarkan keheningan di lorong.

Dentumannya terdengar pelan—namun risih. Berusaha mencari perhatian agar seseorang bisa mendengarnya dan membuat siapapun yang tersadar akan langkah kakinya bisa berusaha berbicara ataupun memarahinya.

_Tap._

—Kali ini lebih keras. Bonus dengan nada sepatu yang dihentak-hentakkan.

—_Tap._

Kali ini senyumannya melebar—meyakini bahwa seseorang pasti akan mendengarnya.

Namun—hanya keheningan yang merasuki telinganya.

Sudut lengkungan yang membentuk senyum itu kini memudar—merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal yang memalukan—sekaligus sia-sia. Ia mencengkram jaket yang melapisi seragam sekolahnya dengan keras.

Dan rambutnya yang panjang itu pun melambai pergi tanpa ada yang menyadarinya—

.

.

.

.

"_Ne, _Tetsuya. Apa kau tadi mendengar suara langkah kaki?"

* * *

"_Ne, _Aomine-cchi. Apa kau tau cerita tentang hantu wanita disini?"

Lelaki bersurai biru gelap menatap orang yang disebelahnya dengan pandangan gusar.

"Dia masih gadis, Kise. Kau bisa saja dihantui karena kau menganggapnya sudah tua."

"Eeh?! Jadi dia masih gadis—tunggu dulu-_ssu! _Itu artinya kau tau ceritanya kan?!"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku hanya dengar sedikit dari Satsuki."

"Coba kau ceritakan-_ssu!"_

Aomine mendengus pelan.

"Kau yakin? Nanti kau merengek padaku lagi gara-gara kau tidak bisa tidur."

"_Hidoi-ssu!_ Ayolah, aku penasaran!" Pinta Ryouta Kise—salah satu model terkenal yang terbiasa merengek ketika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Aomine menghela nafas.

"Gadis itu…"

.

.

.

.

_Tap. Tap._

"Dia—"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Gadis itu.. dia.."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Cepat ceritakan, Aomine-cchi! Jangan bikin aku penasaran-_ssu!"_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Oi—apa kau tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki..?" Aomine berbisik pelan.

"Uh..?" Kise lalu memfokuskan fungsi pendengarannya, "Ehh.. iya-_ssu.. _aku bisa mendengarnya.. dan makin dekat.."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"He-Hei.." Aomine merasa suaranya semakin gemetar, "Jangan-jangan.. suara kaki itu.. "

"A-Aomine-cchi!"

"Jangan-jangan.. si hantu.. gadis … itu?"

_WUUSH!_

"H-He.. A-Aomine-cchi..?" Kise lalu memutar matanya dan mendapati Aomine sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, "A-AOMINE-CCHI?!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP. TAP. TAP. _

"_KAMISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Um.. hei..?"

Kise berhenti berteriak dan menadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

—dan ia bisa melihat sosok putih pucat dengan rambut panjang yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kau—bisa mendengarku..?"

Dan Kise pun tidak sadarkan diri.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, Akashi-kun."

Sang _Emperor _menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mendengarnya—" Akashi bergumam pelan, "Seperti suara langkah kaki perempuan—"

"Eh? Perempuan?"

"Ya."

Kuroko terdiam sebentar.

"Mungkin—Akashi-kun terlalu banyak mendengar rumor tentang hantu di sekolah ini.."

"Hn? Memangnya ada hantu di sekolah ini—?"

.

.

.

.

"Ada, Akashi-kun. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menyadarinya—"

.

.

.

{Bersambung}

.

Fic kedua saya dengan format Chara x Reader. Sebenernya saya belum kebiasaan sih bikin Fic pake format kaya gini—tapi kalo untuk genre Horror kemungkinan bisa. Dan—maaf kalau Chara Kurobas-nya mungkin ada yang OOC atau apapun—pastinya saya butuh koreksi, hehe.

Terakhir, _RnR please?_


	2. Eternally Bonded

**Summary : **Gadis itu terbiasa menyingkir jauh menjadi manifestasi mimpi—bahkan selalu meraih sesuatu yang sia-sia. Namun iris dwiwarna dan matahari itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai anomali—Ghost!Reader x Akashi/Kise.

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**a/n : **Terinspirasi dari anime Tasogare Otome x Amnesia—yup, salah satu manga (_ecchi)_ karya _Maybe _aka salah satu Mangaka favorit saya.

* * *

"_..__Join together the gears and reach that sky._  
_Check the twisted spirals for the sake of salvation.__ "_

[—CLASS XIO: PROCEED, Akiko Shikata

Ar Tonelico Insert Song—]

.

.

* * *

**bab 1**

**[** eternally bonded **]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader's P.O.V**

"Hello..? Bisakah kau bangun, hei!"

Aku berteriak pelan sambil terus mengguncangkan badan laki-laki yang kini pingsan setelah melihatku—dan ia belum sadarkan diri dari setengah jam yang lalu! Ya ampun, sebegitu takutkan setelah melihatku yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya? Err—mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak salah. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini hantu—arwah gentayangan yang sampai sekarang belum ada yang menjemputku—dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke alam sana jadi kuputuskan saja untuk menunggu.

Sesungguhnya aku merasa sangat senang saat mendapati bahwa orang ini bisa mendengarku sekaligus melihatku—itu berarti aku tidak akan sendirian lagi! Aku akan punya teman yang bisa kuajak bicara—karena selama ini—tidak ada yang bisa kuajak ngobrol. Ada sih—beberapa hantu yang sudah menjadi senpai(?) yang lebih dulu meninggal daripada aku—tapi hanya sedikit. Dan untuk siswa-siswi disini—mungkin memang ada yang bisa melihatku, tapi mereka langsung berlari ketakutan sambil menjerit histeris atau kadang-kadang ada juga yang mengalami nasib seperti lelaki di depanku ini. Ah—tapi kenapa aku percaya diri sekali saat ini? Aku merasa bahwa laki-laki dengan tindikan di telinga ini akan mau berteman denganku—padahal reaksinya sama saja seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Mungkin karena aku sering melihat laki-laki ini—uh, tapi bagaimanapun, aku adalah tipe orang yang pelupa—sehingga aku mudah lupa rupa dan nama orang yang baru saja bertemu.

"Uh... umm.."

Aku tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunanku setelah mendengar laki-laki ini bergumam tak jelas—membuatku yang sedari tadi berjongkok kini lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

"Uh.. _are.. _? Aomine-cchi..?"

Aomine-cchi? Siapa dia? Ahh—mungkin laki-laki berkulit gosong yang tadi berjalan bersamanya—namun karena mendengar langkahku, ia langsung berlari kabur meninggalkan si laki-laki berambut lemon ini.

Melihat bibirnya yang maju mundur sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas, matanya yang masih tertutup rapat dan kadang-kadang merengek tidak jelas—membuatku merasa gemas melihat tingkah lakunya yang lucu itu. Dan tak sengaja—aku menekan-nekan pipinya yang lembut dengan jari telunjukku.

"Ayo bangun~!" Aku semakin gemas melihatnya yang tak bangun juga—saking kesalnya, aku menyentil pipinya dengan keras hingga ia menjerit.

"_I-ITTAI~!"_ Ia memegangi pipinya sambil sedikit bergulingan di lantai—ia akhirnya membuka matanya karena kesakitan dan ia masih melihat sekeliling—linglung seperti orang bodoh dan polos. Aku yang masih berjongkok—hanya menunggu saja sampai dia melihat kearahku.

"_Are..? _Ini dimana sih..?" Aku memastikan pandangannya masih samar-samar dan ia lalu mengucek matanya, "Eh..? Aku masih ada di sekolah-_ssu..?"_

'_Tentu saja, baka. Kau kan tadi pingsan karena melihatku.'_

"Hh.. kepalaku pusing sekali-_ssu.."_

'_HALOO?! BISA BERHENTI BICARA SENDIRI?! ADA ORANG—EHM, HANTU DI BELAKANGMU INI, LOH! SETIDAKNYA AJAK BICARA DONG!'_

Dan—_yatta! _Akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk—matanya melebar dan menatap horror ketika melihat ke arahku yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"HA-HA-HA—" Ia berteriak gugup dan kini terus memundurkan badannya dengan kakinya, "HA-HAN—"

"Hantu! Iya aku ini hantu!" Aku membalas perkataannya dengan kesal

"HA-HANTUNYA BISA NGOMONG!"

Aku menganga lebar. Dia itu hidup di zaman kapan sih?! Apa salahnya kalau hantu berbicara?!, "Tentu saja aku bisa, _baka_! Aku dulunya juga manusia sepertimu!"

"A-A-A—"

"Ssh! Jangan berisik!" Aku mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dengan meletakkan telunjukku di bibirku. Ia awalnya hampir ingin pingsan lagi—namun kini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan—dan matanya mulai berair. Duhh! Apa aku sangat menakutkan bagi dia?!

Aku menghela nafas (aku hantu tapi masih bisa bernafas—tapi hawanya dingin tentunya) sambil mendekatkan diri ke arahnya sambil memberikan tatapan '_jangan mundur lagi dan duduk dengan tenang dan dengarkan ceritaku.'_

"Uhmm.." Aku bingung untuk memulainya dari mana—habis ini pertama kalinya ada siswa yang bisa melihatku dan menurut padaku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diriku dulu.

"Perkenalkan.. namaku [first name]. Aku ini hantu yang tinggal di sekolah ini—dan err.. tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu! Apa wajahku sebegitu horrornya?!" Aku menggeram kesal ketika melihatnya yang mau menangis.

"_G-Gomen-ssu.. _habis wajahmu itu pucat sekali-_ssu.._ maafkan aku—! Tolong jangan membunuhku! To—"

"Hey!Hey! Kau ini terlalu banyak nonton film Horror! Aku tidak akan membunuhmu ataupun menyakitimu, oke..?" Aku tersenyum tenang, "Dan maaf kalau wajahku pucat.. kau akan terbiasa kok kalau sering bertemu denganku.." Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Uh.." Lelaki di depanku sedikit bergidik, "Tolong jangan tersenyum terus-_ssu.._"

"Oh, oke, maaf." Aku tertawa dalam hati, sepertinya dia ini penakut sekali.

"Jadi.. kau mau apa denganku-_ssu..?"_

Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tenang, "Hmm.. kau tahu.. sebenarnya aku senang karena ada yang bisa melihatku dan juga mendengar suaraku.. Dan. Uhh.." Aku jadi merasa gugup, "Aku.. anuu.. maukah kau jadi temanku..?"

"T-Tentu saja boleh-_ssu!" _Aku melebarkan mata karena mendengar responnya yang cepat sekali tanpa pikir panjang, "Aku mau saja sih.. tapi tolong jangan mengagetkanku seperti tadi-_ssu!"_

"Benarkah?!" Aku entah kenapa—merasakan ada yang mengurangi bebanku saat ini. Aku tidak tahu akan secepat ini dan semudah ini bisa mendapatkan teman—apa mungkin karena ini adalah hari keberuntunganku..?

"E-Eh?! Kau menangis-_ssu?!" _Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku—dan perlahan kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menghapus air mataku—dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah saputangannya dan sekarang malah ia yang berjongkok di depanku, "_Ano.. _kenapa kau menangis-_ssu?"_

Aku terus menahan air mataku dan berusaha menjawab, "H-Habisnya.. hiks.. b-baru kali ini.." Aku menjawabnya terbata, "Baru kali ini.. ada manusia y-yang bisa kuajak ngobrol.. hiks.. a-aku senang.. sekali.."

Ia tersenyum, "Memangnya kau sudah berapa lama disini-_ssu..?" _Tanyanya sambil terus mengusap air mataku dengan sapu tangannya.

"T-Tidak tahu.. sepertinya 3 tahun.." Aku menjawabnya sesunggukkan.

"L-Lama sekali-_ssu! _Kau pasti kesepian-_ssu! _Apa di.. uh.. di duniamu tidak ada teman-_ssu..?"_

"Hanya beberapa.. namun tidak ada yang seumuran denganku.."

"Eheheh, kalau begitu aku yang pertama-_ssu? _Aku senang!" Ia lalu memberikan sapu tangannya padaku, "Perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _-cchi!"

"A-Ahahah~! Apa akhiran _'ssu' _dan _'cchi' _itu memang kebiasaanmu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah _innocent._

"_Hai-ssu~! _Itu sudah kebiasaanku-_ssu! _Memangnya kenapa..? Aneh ya..?"

Aku tertawa pelan, "Tidak kok~ Lucu saja kalau aku mendengarnya~"

"Oh i—" Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, ia lantas segera mengambil ponsenya dari saku bajunya dan menjawab telepon itu, "Ah, halo..? Uhh.. iya aku masih ada di sekolah-_ssu.. _Apa? Ada pemotretan sekarang?! Wajib..? Oke! Oke! Aku segera kesana!"

Ia lalu menutup telfonnya dan menoleh ke arahku, "Ah.. _gomen-ssu.. _aku masih mau ngobrol denganmu tapi aku ada pemotretan sekarang-_ssu~" _Jelasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hal itu membuatku merasa bahwa laki-laki itu menggemaskan sekali!

"Hee~ Jadi kau ini model ya~" Aku sedikit menggodanya, "Kapan-kapan aku minta tanda tanganmu, ya!"

"Oke -_ssu~!_" Kise lalu membalikkan badannya sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku, "Nanti kita ngobrol lagi-_ssu!"_

"Ah! Tunggu—! Sapu tanganmu—" Sia-sia saja aku berteriak dan mendapati dia sudah menghilang begitu saja, "Hey—! Ah sudahlah!"

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Lelaki bersurai biru menatap orang yang disebelahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Akashi-kun?" Ia menjawabnya tenang sebelum berhenti berjalan, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mempercayainya—tapi aku pernah diceritakan oleh Kagami-kun." Ia melanjutkan, "Konon—di sekolah ini ada beberapa hantu—yang paling terkenal adalah hantu perempuan yang memakai seragam lama sekolah kita."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, merasa bahwa ini menarik, "Lalu?"

"Dia sering muncul—dan sering terdengar langkah-langkahnya. Rambut gadis itu panjang—dan kulitnya sepucat mayat." Kuroko berusaha mengingat, "—Ada kabarnya bahwa dia adalah hantu salah satu murid lama di sekolah ini."

"Hm." Akashi menjawabnya singkat, "Memangnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat hantu—tapi karena aku sering mendengar rumornya dari beberapa murid di kelasku, makanya aku hanya setengah mempercayainya saja."

Sang pemilik manik dwiwarna hanya diam bergeming—merasa tidak terlalu percaya dengan cerita Kuroko, namun ada kalanya ia percaya karena tak biasanya perkiraan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya salah.

"Mungkin gadis itu adalah arwah gentayangan dari salah satu peristiwa lama 'itu'." Suara Kuroko memecah keheningan—dan mendengar perkataan Kuroko, Akashi kini menatapnya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Peristiwa apa maksudmu—"

Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi, "Kau sudah lupa, Akashi-kun? Peristiwa—ah tidak, tragedi berdarah yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi hampir ditakuti—?"

Ia terdiam lagi.

Peristiwa itu kan…

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai merah kini menatap jam tangannya—dan matanya sedikit terlihat kaget ketika mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah hampir malam. Ia mendesah pelan—jabatannya sebagai ketua osis memang merepotkan—terutama ia harus mengerjakan berbagai tugas berat dan wakilnya serta anggotanya sudah ditugasi yang lain, karena itulah tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Anggota tim basketnya pasti sudah pulang—dan ia yakin hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang masih berada di sini.

Ia segera mebereskan semua berkas-berkas yang sudah diselesaikannya dengan rapi di atas meja—ia berdiri dan lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon supirnya untuk menjemputnya. Mungkin orang yang dipanggilnya itu heran karena belum pernah ia pulang selarut ini.

Akashi lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya setelah mengunci pintu ruangan OSIS. Ia lalu berjalan dengan keheningan yang menemaninya. Ia menuruni tangga sekolahnya dan kadang melihat keluar jendela—ia menghela nafas. Benar-benar sudah gelap.

Ia berjalan lagi—namun tiba-tiba berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

Sesuatu..

Sesuatu yang lembut—seperti sebuah nyanyian—?

Ia lalu menutup matanya sambil memfokuskan pada suara lembut tersebut—benar-benar jernih, namun hanya terdengar pelan. Akashi kini membuka matanya dan mencari asal suara tersebut—karena ia memang benar-benar penasaran. Ia tidak takut akan hal seperti ini.

Ia berlari—mencari arah sumber suara dan—ah.

Ia menemukannya.

Sumber suara itu terdengar keras dari ruang musik—membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan siapa yang bisa menyanyi sebagus ini—padahal semua siswa seharusnya sudah pulang—kecuali jika ada yang masih mengerjakan tugas, tentunya.

Ia lalu sedikit membuka pintu ruangan itu—berusaha sepelan mungkin agar gadis yang sedang menyanyi itu tidak mendengarnya. Dan dari celah pintu tersebut—ia mengintip ada seorang gadis—berpakaian seragam _sailor_ berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai lembut dan terbawa angin. Bisa dilihat oleh Akashi gadis itu tengah menyanyi sambil duduk di jendela—kakinya terjulur bebas ke luar—dan Akashi merasa bahwa gadis itu pemberani juga—padahal ini kan lantai dua—dan jika saja gadis itu jatuh, bisa membuat kakinya patah.

Tapi siapa sesungguhnya gadis itu—? Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.. tidak pernah. Sungguh.

Dan kenapa gadis itu memakai seragam lama sekolahnya—tunggu.

Tunggu sebentar.

Seorang gadis—berambut hitam panjang, memakai seragam serba hitam ataupun seragam lama sekolahnya—

Bukankah..

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya.

Jangan-jangan—gadis itu—

Tidak mungkin—

Ia tidak percaya—dengan hal-hal mustahil seperti ini…

Tapi—ia harus bisa membuktikan hal ini.

"Hei—"

Angin melambaikan poni merah Akashi.

"—Ada apa?"

.

.

.

**Akashi's P.O.V**

Ah, gadis itu menjawab pertanyaanku. Gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di jendela itu—yang kini sedang menoleh kearahku. Nyanyiannya sempat berhenti karena mendengar panggilanku, tapi ia tidak kaget sama sekali.

Aku berjalan membuka pintu ruangan musik tersebut—sedikit gelap, hal itu dikarenakan lampu ruangan ini yang memang sudah mulai rusak. Namun aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya—rambutnya, seragamnya, semuanya kuamati. Wajahnya pucat seperti mayat—persis seperti apa yang diceritakan oleh Tetsuya.

"Ternyata ada satu orang lagi yang bisa melihatku." Gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan tersenyum di tengah kegelapan, "—Ah, aku senang sekali."

Akashi tidak menjawab—masih terus menyelidiki gadis itu dengan sikap diamnya.

"Hey—! Kok aku dicueki sih?" Gadis itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Ahh, kau ini sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang supel ya—?"

Apa maksud perkataannya itu? Ia mengejekku?

Gadis itu terus berbicara, "Tapi baru kali ini ada yang tidak berlari setelah melihatku—" Ia tersenyum, "Kau pasti tidak takut padaku ya?"

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Ujarku seakan bersikap tolol—hanya untuk memastikan.

"Pulang—?" Ia menatapku.

Aku balik menatapnya—dingin. Sama seperti biasanya aku memandangi orang-orang. Tapi gadis itu tidak takut sama sekali—malah ia kini membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap langit malam kembali.

"—aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang."

.

.

.

[ to be continued ]

.

.

.

**a/n : **YAA! Akhirnya Chapter satu (yang sangat nista ini) bisa saya publish juga—! Heheh, gimana kesannya? Aneh? Gaje? Ya memang gaje! (?).

Oh iya.. buat penjelasan aja—saya ini Cuma beberapa kali doang nonton Kurobas, karna itu saya nggak terlalu tau tentang jalan ceritanya. Ya pokoknya mereka satu sekolah, dan siapapun yang bisa lihat Reader (Maafkan saya kalau para Readers dijadiin Hantu, hiks), bisa berinteraksi sekaligus bisa bersentuhan (kok terkesan ambigu ya? XD)

**[ for reviews ]**

**1\. akanemori**** : **Heheh, makasih udah review yaaa ^^. Iya, Ahomine emang kejam ninggalin Kise, tapi gara-gara itu Readers sama Kise bisa kenalan kan? #PLAK.

**2\. Queen Of Twilight Storm**** : **Iya niiih, kamu jadi hantuuu, nggak elit banget ya? #ditendang. Iyaa, thanks udah review ya~ Maaf kalau updatenya lama ._.

**3\. Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu**** : **Iya nggak apa-apa kok jadi hantu~ kan bisa ngobrol sama Kise tanpa dibully fans-nya (?). Heheh, tenang aja~ pasti ada Romance-nya kok.. Tapi buat sementara ini Friendship dulu yaa~ (Ketauan Author masih belajar bikin Romance #PLAK) btw thanks udah review yaa~

Yaa.. mungkin hanya itu aja sih.. dan tak lupa, makasih banget yang udah Review/Fav/Follow! Maaf kalau Chapter ini membosankan atau nggak sesuai harapan, atau karakternya OOC dan kekurangan lainnya! _Hontou ni gomenasai!_


	3. Agonizing Darkness

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**a/n : **Terinspirasi dari anime Tasogare Otome x Amnesia—yup, salah satu manga (_ecchi)_ karya _Maybe _aka salah satu Mangaka favorit saya.

* * *

_"... I'm a flower, a flower of sorrow_

_I light a fire in the depth of my dark heart..."_

[—Flower of Sorrow, Hatsune Miku—]

.

.

* * *

**bab 2**

**[** agonizing darkness **]**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akashi's P.O.V**

"Bingung ya—?"

Gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahku—matanya yang berwarna merah permata seperti salah satu mataku baru kusadari menampilkan pantulan rembulan yang aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Aku mengatupkan mulutku—jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku dibuat bingung oleh seorang gadis—bahkan baru beberapa detik saja bertemu dengannya. Perkataannya, pertemuan yang tiba-tiba dan senyumannya yang membuatku merasakan aura yang aneh.

Tak bisa kujelaskan ekspresinya. Entah dia ingin membunuhku—atau sekadar berbasa-basi denganku. Ini aneh—sangat aneh. Biasanya hanya dengan melihat sikap maupun mata seseorang, aku sudah langsung tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tapi yang satu ini tidak, membuatku merasa gemas untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Kau."

"Hm? Apa?" Ia menjawabku dengan nada main-main—membuatku menggeram sesekali. Padahal nada kalimatku saat memanggilnya sudah dingin.

Aku lalu memajukan kakiku satu langkah untuk bisa melihat jelas dirinya, wajahnya, rambutnya, pakaiannya, siluet tubuhnya—tunggu itu tidak penting. Karena ia mulai menaikkan alisnya karena bingung denganku yang menatapnya terus-menerus, akhirnya aku membuka mulutku.

"Kau itu—" Mataku memandangnya tajam, "—apa?"

Keadaan jadi hening lagi—hanya suara angin dan kami yang saling bertatapan, seolah tidak ada yang mau mengalah—saling menunggu untuk siapa yang akan membuka mulut duluan.

Kulihat ia menghela nafas. Gadis bersurai hitam itu lalu mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan—

—melompat ke bawah.

_TEENG!_

Dentang jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam mengagetkanku sebelum berjalan ke arah jendela. Alisku terangkat menyatu, jam di kelas ini masih bisa berfungsi ternyata.

Tapi tak kupedulikan hal itu dan kembali ke atah jendela. Mataku terbelalak lebar setelah melihat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Aku segera melihat ke bawah dari jendela yang tadi ia duduki—dan dia—

—Hilang?

"_Seijuuro… _ya?"

Tubuhku terlonjak seketika kala menangkap suara lirih di dekat telingaku. Suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan; lembut tapi mampu membuat bulu kudukmu meremang; singkat dan tiba-tiba. Aliran darahku seakan berhenti mendengar jawabannya—yang membuatku cukup bingung. Bukankah ia tadi lompat dari—

Segera kuputar badanku ke belakang untuk melihatnya, ingin sekali kulayangkan guntingku ke arah wajahnya karena terus bermain-main denganku.

"Kau—"

"Perkenalkan, namaku (Name)!" Nadanya yang nyaring seolah bisa melunturkan kekagetanku tadi. Ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan tangannya padaku.

Mendesis, kami akhirnya bersalaman namun tidak lama. Gadis itu pasti bukan manusia—tangannya beku seperti es.

"Sei-kun mau kan jadi temanku?" Tanyanya memiringkan kepala, "Ya? Ya? Yaaaa?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kau orang—mahluk asing, terus-terusan menghilang dan tiba-tiba mengajakku berteman."

"Apa hantu nggak boleh berteman? Aku kan juga manusia!" Sosok itu menggaruk pipinya, "Err… mantan, maksudnya."

Aku paham betul apa maksudnya, dan aku tak mau menjawabnya. Dia masih mencurigakan.

Kulihat ia berkacak pinggang sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Sei-_kun, _kau tahu kenapa ruangan ini tak kunyalakan lampunya…?"

Dia mulai berbicara aneh lagi, "Karena lampunya sudah rusaklah, bodoh."

"Salah! Lampunya nggak rusak, tapi…" Ia memiringkan senyum, "Karena aku nggak butuh lampu disini, bagiku kedatanganmu sudah mencerahkan hatiku."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik—

"Aku baru tahu kalau hantu zaman sekarang bisa merayu juga." Sahutku datar.

"H-Hey, jangan datar seperti itu dong! Seenggaknya senyum!"

"Gombalanmu basi."

"H-Hmph! Memangnya kau bisa lebih baik dariku?" Gadis itu melipat tangannya.

"… Kau membuang waktuku. Aku mau pulang."

Sosok itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Tapi aku masih mau ngobrol denganmu…"

Aku menghela nafas. Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan, tapi bisa kulihat dia cukup menarik—setidaknya dia bisa untuk mengusir kebosananku beberapa hari ini. Atau mungkin dia juga bisa membantuku mengerjakan tumpukan laporan untuk ketua OSIS. Dia bisa menyentuh benda kan? Hei, ini kesempatan bagus (untuk menggunakannya sebagai budak).

Tanganku lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu, setelah itu kuberikan padanya.

Awalnya ia bingung—namun setelah membaca, seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti datang!"

—Dan dia secepatnya menghilang.

Dalam hati, aku masih mencerna siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

Sungguh, dua indra penglihatan dan pendengaranku masih berfungsi normal, jadi ini tidak mungkin kesalahanku. Aku _absolut _mendengarnya. Nafasnya yang dingin; bisikannya; keberadaannya, bukanlah sebuah macam halusinasi konyol dari bibir anak-anak.

Gigiku saling bergesekan membuktikan bahwa darahku sudah naik sampai ke puncaknya. Aku memang salah dan _menyesal _kenapa bukannya pulang malah berpetualang ke kelas musik ini. Eksistensi gadis itu mungkin muncul karena aku terlalu lelah dan penasaran dengan cerita seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Baiklah—kuputuskan untuk pulang saja.

Kubenarkan resleting tasku yang mulanya terbuka dan memajukan langkah untuk meraih kenop pintu untuk keluar. Yah, tidak perlu cepat-cepat—toh berapa lama-pun aku di sekolah, supir tua itu tidak akan berani memarahiku.

Kenop bulat berwarna emas yang sudah hampir rapuh dan berdebu itu kemudian kubuka dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras dan bising. Awalnya susah untuk dibuka karena mungkin itu benda yang termasuk rongsokan—tapi tentunya hal membuka pintu tua seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku.

Saat sudah kuputar ke kiri kakiku melangkah dan—

"_Dare.._.?"

"—!"

Sosok gadis itu muncul lagi dihadapanku—dan yang ini benar-benar membuatku kaget setengah mati. Tapi sekarang semuanya terlihat berbeda…

Sepertinya yang ini berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Mirip—tapi ada yang berbeda…

Wajahnya yang menyeringai dan terkikik ke arahku seraya mengeja namaku dengan nada lembut dan bergema. Dari dahinya, terlihat aliran darah yang menuruni sampai ke pipi pucatnya. Tak hanya disana—terdapat garis merah tipis di bibirnya.

Seragam _sailor _hitamnya kini berhiaskan darah—rambutnya pun teracak namun masih bisa terlihat iris merah permatanya.

Dia masih menatapku… tapi aku tidak menghindar ataupun menatapnya balik.

Tapi, tetap saja—ada yang aneh.

Ada… ya… ada.

"Seijuuro-sama…?"

—_HAH._

Kuangkat kepalaku dan mendapati sosok supir tuaku yang sedang membuyarkan lamunanku dengan tangan yang digoyangkannya di dua senti dari wajahku. Mataku mengerjap pelan dan menoleh ke arah sekeliling.

Tunggu… ini…

Gerbang sekolah?

"Seijuuro-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu. Aku tadi masih ada di ruangan musik—"

"Anda bicara apa, Seijuuro-sama? Sejak tadi anda disini dan melamun. Apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

**Reader's P.O.V**

Akhirnyaaa, aku dapat dua teman hari ini—Kise-kun dan Sei-kun! Tidak juga sih, sebenarnya orang yang kupanggil Sei-kun itu belum menyetujui permintaanku itu—bisa dilihat dari kertas pemberiannya.

Ia menulis seperti ini…

'_Kalau kau ingin sekali aku berteman denganmu, datanglah ke ruangan klub basket—besok, jam 10.00._

_Jangan lupa, atau kau akan merasakan tajamnya guntingku.'_

Hmm.

Hmmh.

Hmmmh...!

Ini yang maksa buat berteman sebenarnya siapa sih? Aku atau dia? Kenapa aku sampai diancam seperti itu? Dengan gunting pula? Aku sih—tidak takut diancam, hanya penasaran saja bahwa Sei-chan itu orang yang seperti apa. Lagipula—buat apa dia mengancamku dengan gunting? Menyerangku? Merobekku? Toh aku sudah mati, masa mau disuruh mati dua kali. Ada-ada saja.

Dan dia menyuruhku pergi ke klub basket..? Aku jarang sih pergi kesana, biasanya aku hanya jalan-jalan di luar sekolah atau bernyanyi sendiri di ruangan musik yang sudah tidak terpakai. Makanya klub musik itu jarang di dekati—karena dari dalam ruangan itu sering terdengar suaraku—jadinya kan terkesan horror kalau ada suara nyanyian tapi tidak ada orangnya. Tapi kadang aku tidak sendirian kok disana, ada banyak hantu-hantu lainnya yang sering menemaniku, menontonku dan kadang memberi tepuk tangan padaku. Uhm, mungkin itu alasan kedua kenapa banyak yang menjauhi ruang musik—tiba-tiba saja ada suara tepuk tangan dari dalam. Wahahahh.

Dan untuk hari ini, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengannya—si laki-laki merah, Akashi Seijuuro. Kuakui, kedua matanya yang berbeda warna itu cantik, seakan ada seseorang yang lain dalam dirinya. Tapi dia itu juga terkesan misterius, dan cukup—tampan..? Ehm, oke, ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Yah, tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan terlalu dekat dengannya—habis wajahnya serasa megintimidasi sih. Bahkan dia lebih menakutkan daripada wajahku.

"_Onee-san_ darimana saja?"

Ah, kudengar suara cempreng memanggilku pelan, menanyai kedatanganku. Eh, tujuanku berlari ke depan sekolah memang bukan untuk melamun kan?

Ah, itu salah satu arwah anak yang umurnya lebih muda disini—Riko Aida, yang sering menganggapku sebagai kakaknya, memanggilku untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat—taman, ya, taman di dekat sekolah.

"Hmm, Riko-chan, tebak deh kenapa aku senang sekali hari ini.." Aku berjalan sambil menutup mataku dan menanyakannya dengan nada main-main.

Riko yang melihatku hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "_Onee-san_ berhasil menakuti orang lagi..?"

Hah.

"Bukan! Bukan! Lagipula sejak kapan aku punya hobi seperti itu?!" Balasku sambil berkacak pinggang ke arahnya.

Anak perempuan itu kini berfikir sebentar, "_Onee-san _bertemu keluarga..?"

"Hmmh! Nggak! Aku saja nggak tahu nama belakangku, ataupun masa laluku!" Aku lalu mencondongkan badan ke arahnya, "Tebak lagi doong~!"

"Uhmm.." Ia lalu menatapku dalam, "Aku nggak tahu."

Deeng.

"Dasar! Aku tuh baru dapat teman baru!" Wajahku jadi berseri-seri, "Manusia! Manusia! Kise-kun sama Sei-kun!"

Dia diam bergeming.

"Dengar _nee-san…"_

"Hmm…?"

"… aku tidak peduli kalau kalau _nee-san _punya teman atau tidak." Riko memasukkan tangannya di saku roknya, "Tapi tolong ingat sekali lagi—_nee-san _hanya boleh ada di sekolah itu sampai jam delapan malam."

"_Mou! _Memangnya kenapa sih? Kenapa kau nggak mau menceritakannya padaku?" Ucapku manja.

"_Nee-san," _Riko sepertinya tak mau menjawab dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, "… ayo cepat pergi."

"Tapi—"

"_Nee-san, _kita harus cari rumah baru lagi, ingat?" Dia menutup mata, "Jangan sampai direbut oleh arwah jahat lagi."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan bibirku tertarik kebawah, menunjukkan ekspresi sebal terhadap si pemilik surai cokelat di depanku ini.

Tapi kalimat Riko memang benar—meskipun aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Beberapa kenalanku selalu melarangku untuk berada di sekolah lebih dari jam delapan malam. Mereka berkata dengan nada yang serius, sehingga aku tak berani untuk mengelak. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih penasaran—tapi selalu kutahan rasa yang selalu menggerogotiku itu. Selain ada rasa penasaran, ada rasa takut jika jarum jam disana sudah melebihi pukul delapan malam.

Aku pun tak begitu yakin.

Kuhela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Toh yang ada kepalaku jadi sakit dan pusing.

Aku menggerakkan bahuku pelan dan mulai berjalan.

Belum satu langkah berjalan—aku merasa ada yang menyentuh pipiku. Halus—harum, dan lembut…

Tanganku menangkapnya, dan saat kulihat, itu adalah kelopak bunga mawar merah.

Detik demi detik, angin yang cukup kencang berhembus membuat helai rambutku melambai dan semakin banyak kelopak bunga yang berterbangan.

Tak sengaja, aku menoleh ke belakang sekolah, melihat ke arah ruang musik yang tadi kudatangi.

Mataku melebar—melihat sosok ganjil yang mampu membuat suaraku tertahan.

Ada sosok gadis—sangat mirip, seperti sebuah bayangan cermin dariku, dengan darah merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dirinya sedang berdiri sambil menatap kebawah—sampai—

—Sampai pasang mata tajam itu bertemu pandang denganku.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, dan tawa kecil terdengar mengalun di telingaku.

.

.

.

[to be continued]

* * *

**a/n : **Setelah nonton Noragami, jadi inget Fic ini belum dilanjutin yah hallo kemana aja kamu author #plakked. Sebenarnya nggak maksud sih bikin riko jadi hantu but yeah, saya nggak mau oc-nya banyak, hahah.

Maaf kalo saya lagi nggak bisa bales review satu persatu, tangan pegel bukabuka doujin UlquiHime yang bagus—ngek, bukan itu maksudnya. Tapi saya janji kok dibales reviewnya di next chap :)

Btw, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa! XD

Terima kasih yang sudah review/fav/foll chapter kemarin! Semoga di chapter ini bisa dikoreksi juga ya!

**Salam hangat,**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria aka Madara's wife /hehkamujadiojicon nak**


End file.
